Pefection: Chimaera Naruto
by metalfox
Summary: Orochimaru during his time in Akasuki stole genetic samples from the each of the members before fleeing. after countless failures Orochimaru sets his sights on finding some one who will survive the genetic changes
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru was sitting at a desk trying to find out how he could go about this. Getting genetic material from other S-rank shinobi was going to be interesting to say the least, especially since he was only in extended contact with them for a short length of time at any one time, Sasori of the Red sands and he was a puppeteer that he highly suspected had turned all of our most of his body into a human puppet. While Puppetry was something Orochimaru didn't care to learn himself despite knowing just how well the technique worked in combat.

Hidan was a priority target being literally immortal in every sense of the word, in the few time's he had worked with him Orochimaru had seen the man come back from being killed several different ways only needing to be stiched back together by his own partner Kakuzu, Hidan also had I interesting fighting stile by drinking the blood of his opponents Hidan could injure them by injuring himself after making a seal on the ground. While the man claimed it was a power gifted to him by his god Jashin Orochmaru could care less were Hidan got it he just wanted to learn how it worked so he could duplicate the man's ability's. The only issue he had found was that what was cut off from his body Hidan lost control of he suspected that if he lost his head then his body would be lost to his use until he was reconnected by Kakuzu.

Kakuzu another priority was another Immortal, his body being made up of black thread and several stolen organs which he could use to extend his life as his own expired or were destroyed. The man had hinted that he had fought the Shodi Hokaga. Between the two of them Orochimaru knew he could create a true immortal body and with the puppet skills from Sasori he could piece himself together without the need of help. However the rest of Akatuski had ability's that he would like to have just as well.

The most unnoticeable was Kisami Hoshigaki, a large man with scaled skin and gills enabling him to breath under water, however that paled compared to his sword Samehada, the sword could eat any type of chakra from Human to demonic Yoki of demons and fiends. However the sword was semi-sentient and only allowed Kisami to hold him, getting a sample of the sword would be hard but worth wile as being able to steal another's chakra and use it against them would lean many fights in his favor.

Konan was the only woman in the group, with the ability to turn herself into paper as well as use paper based jutsu. Orochimaru remembered that Jiraiya had said he trained someone with paper ability's however he had believed that she had died to Hanzo the salamander along with the two other's he had trained. While he may not have known if Jiraiya had trained her however her ability granted unique opportunities for hiding and stealth, after all death by paper work was nothing anyone would really suspect.

Zetsu was Akatsukis spy, while no one knew what he was he could faze through anything and travel vast distances in a short time. However he was a none combatant leaving little chance to get a genetic sample that could be used.

The leader, Pain, however was golden if he's eyes were real. Any S-rank worth their salt save maybe Hidan knew about those eyes. The eyes of the sage of the six paths, the man who created the Bijuu and the moon said to be the father of both the Senju and Uchiha clans, however this man had killed Hanzo the salamander the one who had given his team the name Sanin before leaving them alive with a hole platoon of dead leaf shinobi around them. He would need to find a way to get a sample without gaining the man's ire. The other issue was that he seemed to have multiple bodies and they were reanimated dead under his direct control so they wouldn't have the rinnegan as they were not Pains actual body and didn't have the samples needed to gain said eyes, unless the pircings were able to give one the rinnegan.

Leaning back in his chair Orochimaru began to plan out how he would go about getting samples from the group, he had already got samples from Hidan since he left blood and bits of himself all over when he fought. Kakuza had also been handled in a similar manner having been on a job with the bounty hunter were one of his masks had been cut up leaving the threads everywhere. He would snag one of the copies of the scrolls Sasori used to wright down how to make human puppets in when he finally left Akasuki. Konan would be easy as well with her always having a few paper butterflies flying around her and since they were made of paper that she was made of they had her DNA that could be pulled out for testing before being turned into a solution to imprint onto his perfect host body once he had finished his Jutsu. However for now he would just bide his time before taking any real measures to get the samples from them.

Orochimaru couldn't believe it he had stumbled upon the sight of Pein's battle with Hanzo and the place was littered with pieces of metal that he had seen used in the pricings used by Pain picking up several samples Orochimaru began to examine them as he walked through the ruble of the fight, he could feel chakra moving through the pieces of metal that he could Identify as the same chakra from pain, sealing away the pieces for later study Orochimaru left the battle field.

Grunting in pain Orochmaru looked back at the large demon they had been ordered to take out. Himself, Kisami, and Sasori had been given the job only to have been given bad info as all three of them were getting it handed to them Sasori had pumped the creature full of every poison he had and had pulled back after saying that everything he could do he had done and he was not going to lose any of his art work to a beast. So now it was just Himself and Kisami trying to keep the thing down while it was dying only it was still running at full strength. Pushing his way to his feet Orochmaru got to see Kisami block another particularly powerful attempt to gore him, Samahada however let out a screech of pain as several scales went flying off before Kisami could push the boar away causing the beast to stager. Taking the opportunity Orochimaru rushed at it with his sword Kusanagi before slashing across the neck of the beast before pulling back as he was nearly smashed by the creature. Landing back by Kisami the group watched as the demon finally started to enter its death throws.

After the pig had died they began to leave neither seeing the snakes gathering up what scales had come off Samahada, and drinking up the small amounts of blood Kisami had spat up, before slithering up the snake sanins leg.

Orochmaru was looking at Zatsu from where he had popped up to see if their job was completed. However the three he had asked were still on short tempers from the fight, Orochmaru grabbed Zetsu's hair in an effort to pull the man out of the ground so he could punch him better, however before he could start pulling the flytrap on Zetsu snapped shut like a bear trap nearly taking off Orochimarus hand. "**Dont touch **me." Not showing any emotions Orochmaru stood "Then don't give any more bad info." before walking away to let his comrades deal with the bipolar spy, several strands of black and white hair in between his fingers to be sealed away.

Orochimaru was again walking through the streets of Ami having been tasked with destroying Hanzos body; however he had no intent to just destroy the body. While Pain was convinced the corpse had been cleaned and striped of anything useful Orochmaru had different plans he would study the body and find out what he could before seeing if one of his future puppeteers could turn it into a puppet for him to use. He was going slowly to one of his nearby bases when he spotted several paper butterflies following him tossing a swarm of senbon at the tail pending it to the tree behind it.

After retrieve the senbon and destroying most of the butterflies sealing a few larger pieces away for study before continuing on his way knowing that the paper angle would show up soon enough.

Konan appeared in front of him in a furry of paper a short time later, before it condensed down into her form staring the pail man straight in the eye. "Why did you do that Orochmaru." "I don't like other's learning my own secretes, even if I try to learn there's."

Sending him a glare Konan began dissolving "You can have Hanzo's body however do that again and I will make you pay snake." The Sanin only nodded before continuing along his path he had hadn't thought that they wouldn't learn about Hanzo's body but cared little he had almost all that he wanted, he had found the list of potential recruits and only two had stood out and he would get the two.

Orochimaru was pissed Zetsu had given them bad info again in the form he had underestimated the fiend that Himself and Sasuri were fighting. The creature looked like one of his science experiments a cross between a gecko and a rodent with the size of a bull. The thing while weak looking at first however could control the earth beneath their feet to the point they had no solid footing, at that to the fact that it kept sending earth spikes at their blind spots and Sasuri was using what could well be a carrier-puppet if the indications were real. Orochimaru narrowly dodged another earthen spike only to see Sasori get nailed and sent flying by a large cluster of spikes with his body breaking apart.

As soon as the puppet had fully broken apart a figure jumped out of it before jumping back to a safe distance. It reviled a young looking red haired boy holding his chest were a purple fluid dripped out between his fingers. At this Orochmaru was surprised was his own partner Immortal, having found some way to live on with his endless art, as well or was it just that he had a Baby face regard less what was seeping out of the wound on his chest was intriguing to say the least.

"Of all the places…Just for that I'm going to end you in one go." Pulling a scroll from his back with the number three on it Sasori unsealed a large puppet covered in long black hair hiding any noticeable features on it, however the moment the mouth on it fell open and black sand came out the puppet was I identified. "The third Kazukage" Orochmaru whispered out. As the Iron sand began circling the doomed creature. Moments later the only thing left was a pile of goo, and the third Kazukage was gone without any trace.

Walking over to where some of the purple fluid had dripped to the ground before picking some up with his fingers, "And here I thought I was the only one of us to do self-experimentation, what is this anyhow."

"Nothing to concern yourself with and by far you're not the only one to use self-sacrifice to continue one's progress, Much like how I'm not the only one with a spy network and you're not the only one with hidden base's scattered around." At this Orochmaru shrugged "Just curiosity of a scientist my friend." At this Sasori scoffed while sealing up the pieces to his destroyed puppet, "More like looking to steal someone else's work."

Orochimaru was standing with the other members of Akatsuki waiting for the new recruit that had agreed to join. The group was quiet for once being professional since a new member was joining the group. Most were sitting around the edges of the room when footsteps could be heard coming up to the building they were residing in everyone turned their heads to face the door to see who the new one would be to their group.

Moments later the door opened to show a raven haired youth with an angled face with steep and defined tear lines on his face with a pair of red eyes with three tomes in them and a slashed Kohona head band on his forehead. Orochimaru couldn't help but smile knowing the boy even before leaving Kohona this was Itach Uchiha the prodigy of the now dead Uchiha clan killed by the man in front of him, if anyone had survived the news had not left Kohona yet.

Ignoring the introductions Orochmaru started thinking on how to put his plans in to action, he would need to be extra smart if he would pull this off getting a sample from Itachi would be hard but with no other Uchiha at this time he would never get the sharingan if he just sat still however all he would need was a bit of blood. Even if Itach was suspecting an attack his goal wouldn't be straight forward, no he would try putting his curse seal on him on the off chance it worked,

A month had passed and Orochimaru was ready to pull out. Already having stolen Sasori's scroll on human puppets only hours ago the Snake Sanin was walking after his fellow ex-Kohana shinobi "Itachi so why did you leave that weak village I always's thought you were loyal to that blasted place." Itach never looked back "My reasons are by own Orochimaru just as yours are your own." "So the place was holding you back as well." "You are a fool Orochmaru Kohona is far stronger than you think." At this Orochimaru smirked slightly as he pulled out a Kunai. "How is the clan going any plans to remake it better?" "The Uchiha will live one no one will stop that as long as I'm alive." "Shame then."

That was all the warning Itachi got as Orochmaru lunged forward to bite him on the neck. Itachi spun around a Kunai in hand going for Orochimaru's neck only for the Sanin to slam his own Kunai into Itachi's arm as his neck retracted. Itachi flipped the Kunai in his hand over and pulled his arm free of the kunai it before slashing down severing Orochimaru's arm causing the man to jump back holding the stump of his hand. "As I said the Uchiha clan will survive as long as I am alive and now you will die."

Orochimaru let out a laugh at this "I'm not dying you brat." With that Orochimaru threw a Kunai in two the forest fallowed by a simply massive barrage of Kunai flying at Itachi forcing him to jump back, as Orochimaru rushed in grabbing his severed arm before jumping back. Itachi pulled out a Kunai before stepping toured his downed opponent, "All you're tricks are useless before my eye's Traitor and for that you will die."

At this Orochimaru smiled as he started sinking into the ground, "Then I'll just have to make those eyes' mine and then you will fall." "Without your ninjutsu your nothing, that arm is lost two you now." At this Orochimaru simply smirked.

As soon as Orochmaru had fully submerged himself several other members of Akatsuki arrived. "What happened Itach." Konan demanded taking charge despite that Pain was standing next to her.

"Orochimaru defected, after trying to possess my body I cut off his hand, he won't be able to reattach it do to the poison on my Kunai, for now he is handicapped however I believe he knows something."

"Serves the fucktard right he'll just be mediocre at best, Next time I see Him I'll send his soul to Jashon-sama." Hidan had a dangers grin on his face as he said this but no one paid it any mind.

"That explains were my scroll went then, only thing he could get would be how to create a Human puppet but he will never be any good at it with the time needed to learn the skill so I don't know why he grabbed it." Sasori spoke up from where he was crouched.

"Orochimaru took the body of Hanzo, could he want to make it a weapon however it would be little good to the man, besides he's crippled now." Konan commented

"A true puppet master can move a full puppet with one finger or even multiple puppets, the snake will get a hand back even if it's not his."

"Regardless of if he has one has one hand or two, Sasori the next time we see him you're all ordered to kill him." Pain spoke "He knows too much about us to allow him to run free." With that Akatsuki began walking away.

Orochmaru was cursing his luck having been forced to take over the body of a civilian when he had been unable to properly heal himself, However he was currently on track to pick up the trail of Deidara before Akatsuki could pick him up as he was on the suggested spot after Itachi. Walking along the road Orochimaru spotted a head of long yellow hair walking along the same road. He could tell it was not a civilian woman out for a walk as the chakra he had put most Jonin to shame. "Deidara, The Mad bomber I presume." At this the man if front stiffened "Who care's two know." "Someone interested in that Kekigenkai of yours." Deidara jumped off the road way throwing his hands out sending clay birds at Orochimaru were they exploded sending pieces of the mud clone splattering everywhere.

"I don't care who you are I'm gana turn you into art Kasu." Deidara laughed out only for him to get kicked in the back by Orochimaru, who grabbed his hair before he could fly away to slam him into a tree splattering clay from one of the blonds hidden pouches as he spat up blood, were Orochmaru let him lie in pain. "Is this the best you could do in a fight, a S-ranked shinobi can't even keep up with Jonin level taijutsu you must be weak." At this Deidara pushed himself up off the ground slightly "You don't have me yet Kasu." At this Deidara glowed white expanding in size before exploding in rapid succession making a massive crater along the road way with a new clearing. After several minutes of nothing happening Deidara hopped back out onto the road "I guess he became art Kasu." With that the bomber started walking along the road heading onward to destination.

As he walked out of sight Orochmaru stepped out of the trees looking were the ex Iwa shinobi had vanished with a smile, while the fight had been short he managed to get hair and blood from the man with the clay he pulled off the tree before his clone had exploded. He had everything he could ask for, for his perfect host with the few he had pulled from around, the last of the kaguya a boy named Kimimaru and another boy known as Juugo who Kimimaru had heard of and would be going to get soon.

Now the only thing he had to do was wait to find someone who could handle all the ability's at once without their body giving out who he could take as a host.

It had been a year since Orochmaru had fled Akatsuki and started pulling a following that he had stationed at bases all over the elemental nations. He had started trying to create his perfect host and while he had been able to make solutions to pass the abilities of Akatsuki, save Sasori who's sample of the purple fluid was actually a solution to keep organs alive with out a living body with nothing to do with the human's puppets chakra control like he first though and kisami's blood as the sample had been to small, on to others he was having little success with it as no one who had taken the solution from Hidan had lived while a few had Lived from Kakuzu's none could survive a second solution and only a hand full out of several scores of test subjects had lived and they were to valuable to try a second solution with, it didn't help that the only other solution he could spare was Hidan's and Kimimaru's one just killed everyone and the other made survivors wish for death.

The solution he had made from Kimimaru's blood line however that had left no survivors who could even be let out of intensive care as there skeletons fused together. Form Juugo he had the most success with a one in ten survival rate when the solution was done, with a watered down version that limited the transformation's to marks from the seal spreading across the skin without farther modification, however the few attempts at adding more samples simply destroyed the host, or the sample was burned off. Attempts at using the same watering down with the other kekigenki had proved even worse that with the strait solution.

Kabuto was cowering in front of his master knowing full well what had his master was raging at of the last batch of test subjects none had survived and they only had enough of the Akatsuki solutions for a few more people. He would have laughed at everyone dyeing at becoming immortal if his head wasn't on the line, as his regeneration abilities could have him next to get the solutions. Orochimaru stopped his pacing before slamming his hand into a wall fracturing the wall, "Were the hell can I find someone who just can't die." At this Kabuto looked up with a look of realization on his face. "Jinchuriki." At this Orochmaru sent a glare his way at which Kabuto began explaining as fast as he could. "The Bijuu would keep its host alive regardless of what we would do, there are stories of them surviving with mortal wounds do to advanced regeneration of cells on pare if not better that mine, if we could find one a Uzumaki could work however the clan is near extinct and whatever is left is scattered to the winds so all we have left are the demon containers to do this one."

"And how would I take over a Jinchuriki I highly doubt that I could overpower a bijuu and they die when the beast are pulled from them." "Hidan's solution makes the holder immortal so we should be able to pull out the bijuu and have the host survive for you to take over." "And were could we find one, they are all either heavily guarded, skilled shinobi or both."

"Kumo, Kohona and Suna all have young Jinchuriki. Sunas holds the Ichbi with the normal sand powers that come with it however is blood thirsty and the host cannot sleep so we can't sedate him without the beast getting free, Kumo's is the holder of the nibi and is in training right now and it could be grabbed on a mission outside of the village., Kohona's holds the Kyuubi. While only a academy student he is known for evading chunin and jonin after large pranking sprees through the village and no one is assigned to protect him in the village, he is believed to be an Uzumaki however do to being an orphan with his birthing records lost in the attack there is no prof unless I test him against a confirmed Uzumaki's DNA to know."

"Kabuto get me Kohonas Jinchuriki by the next time you return here. Send word to the bases in Komo to be looking for the container of the Nibi to see if grabbing her is possible. I don't know if Akatsuki is still after me, Now go." With that Kabuto rushed out of the base knowing he couldn't disappoint his master or he would be the next one injected with the samples taken from Akatsuki.

Kabuto had spent the last month trying to find Naruto Uzumaki only to get no leads on his where a bouts in the village, and he had drawn corpse duty and was currently pulling a cart with the body of a recently deceased man who had died from a head wound. Kabuto was getting desperate and wishing he had grabbed a chakra sensor to help, Karin may have been new but she could sense chakra for miles and it wouldn't be hard to find a ANBU sized signature with Demonic chakra in it, knowing that Orochimaru knew his work shifts and would be expecting him back soon. Cursing his luck he almost didn't hear the sound of someone laughing in a nearby alleyway. Stopping the cart to look Kabutos eyes widened at the sight in front of him, Naruto Uzumaki his target was currently sitting on a pile of pain cans looking over what appeared to be a schematic. Thanking Kami for saving his head Kabuto slowly made his way behind the young boy before reaching out and hitting a nerve point in the child's neck causing him to freeze up before Kabuto injected him with a needle as Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head before he started falling over at which Kabuto caught him.

Taking a quick look at the paper the boy had been holding Kabuto saw a plan to paint the entire Hyuuga compound with the buckets of malty colored paint he had the plan looked like it could work, in the side corner their there was a note to find someone named Hinata and see if they were alright.

Letting out a chuckle at the boys plan Kabuto carried him back to the wagon before dropping Naruto into a hidden compartment.

Kabuto exited the village just minutes later. After a few miles the silver haired medic Pulled Naruto from the cart before sealing the whole thing up and jumping off towards Oto with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He would arrive with it a matter of hours with the routes he had found.

The following morning an emergency council meeting was called by the Sandaim Hokaga.

The full council had been called and every clan head was present however only the host active of the civilian council members were there and only two of the three that had arrived were useless spaces.

The moment the Hokaga walked into the room he was barbered with questions from the civilian council "Hurizen-san why have your called a meeting at this hour. Hurizen answer the question…" The Hokaga didn't answer only continued walking to his seat. "This emergency council is now in session, I will explain why you were called here. Early this morning one of my ANBU found the staging ground for one of Naruto's pranks," at this everyone looked confused trying to piece this together, "Naruto had everything set up and even had a set of plans drawn up. The prank would have gone off this morning at the Hyuuga clan compound, however Naruto never set the prank up, drag marks on the alley floor showed that someone had knocked Naruto out and has kidnaped him as he is no longer in the village walls."

At this the civilian woman who had spoken early spoke up again "So what the Brat is gone and with it the fox I don't see a problem." At this one of the other civilian's voiced their approval of leaving Naruto wherever he was. It was at this point the last civilian spoke up "You're both fools, someone else has the Kyuubi and your happy it's gone you two don't fucking get it with the boy in the village we knew were and for what the fox is doing and now someone could be working to let the fox lose again to use on whoever they want. Do you want a repeat of the attack." At this the man looked over to the Hokaga "Saritobi-sama I vote to send all available resources after Naruto and until he is recovered or the Kyuubi reappears have all shinobi looking for him."

"Motion seconded all if favor." The head of the village spoke followed by raised hands around the council leading to a unanimous vote to find Naruto. "Then it's agreed we find Naruto Uzumaki at all costs. Danzo you have permission to activate ROOT to aid in this do not disappoint."

At this everyone was shocked but with how grave the situation could be accepted it.

Two months later Naruto had yet to be found and while the citizens of Kohona hadn't celebrated the boy being declared lost. Several changes had been made the first was to reinforce the Bunkers in the village as well as the wall surrounding it going as far as to add heavy siege weapons to the top. These had been modified to take out Shinobi formations and anything else that may come their way as well as being able to drop behind the wall when unneeded into storage blinding's hidden along the top of support pillars that had been added. Saritobi was currently on his way to the hospital it appeared that the last survivor from the Kyuubi attack would be walking up soon.

Walking through the main entrance Hurizen made his way to the critical care wing before stepping into a side room. Sealing the door behind him he walked to a small closet in the wall opening the door how ever showed a stair way down. Pulling the door shut behind him Saritobi began walking down under the hospital.

Exiting the stair way the Hokaga walked into an open hallway with over a half dozen doors hanging open save the first one on the left, opening the door the old man was greeted to the sight of a sparsely furnished room, a pile of children's toy's stat in the far corner away from the rooms only occupant. A frail looking woman lying on the hospital bed, her skin was pail and gaunt what had once been vibrant red hair nearly reaching the ground was now shoulder length, raged and was now a pail red nearly pink. Pulling up a chair from a nearby table Saritobi sat down. Letting out a sigh as he finally started showing his age and just how heavy his dissensions weighed on him.

Leaning back the Hokaga let out a sigh feeling the joints in his back pop before looking over at the now sleeping woman in the bed. She had been comatose for the past eight years, before that she had been one of the village's strongest shinobi and expecting to be a mother. Letting out a sigh Saritobi grabbed the rail on the bed, 'she was looking forward to being a mother so much, and now it's gone, she's waking up and I lost her son.' The sound of metal groaning brought him out of his thoughts. Moving his hand Saritobi saw that he had crushed the bedrail in his hand.

Placing his hand back the old man frowned as memories started pulling themselves up, of Naruto playing with the toys in the corner, of the first time he brought Naruto down when he was no more than three years old and the boy asking who the woman was and why she didn't wake up to great them and Naruto's reaction on when he said she was his mother and making the boy promises not to tell anyone as people would come to find her and take her away, and the time he had left Naruto alone for a moment only to come back to see him asleep with his mother. That had been the only time Kushina had moved under her own power even slightly as she refused to let go of her son after she got her arms around him, in the end they were forced to leave them like that until she had let him go hours later.

It had been like a sleeping parent felling one of their children crawling into bed with them. A groan from the bed alerted Hurizen to the fact Kushina was waking up.

Letting out a groan as light reached her eye's Kushina blinked she was about to yell at Minato for leaving the lights on when she noticed they were hospital lights, feeling someone by the side of her bed turning her head Kushina was greeted to the sight of the third Hokaga sitting in the formal robes of the office. Suddenly it all made sense the nightmare was real Kyuubi had been freed and Naruto was the new holder. Biting back a sob as tears found their way to her eye's. "Where's Naruto Hurizen." She had barely gasped it out from her dry throat, only to feel her heart sink when the old man looked down.

"I'm Sorry Kushina two months ago Naruto disappeared from the village with no trace the only clue was that he was stopped in the middle of a prank." At this Saritobi started crying himself as his walls finally broke from losing another person he considered a family member. "I' did everything I could without making him a target and someone grabbed him out from under my nose, the boy could out run chunin I was sure he would be fine between that and the ANBU patrols going around the village." At this Saritobi brought his hand down on the metal frame of the bed smashing out a dent. Before just sitting there crying over his surrogate grandson.

Kushina herself started crying in earnest as she slowly moved her hand to take the old man's in front of her as they both cried out their losses.

Hours later the two had calmed down, Hurizen reached into his robes and pulled out several notebooks and folders before handing them to Kushina, "Earlier I convinced Naruto to start writing down his day to day activity's and his pranks, his journals are sketchy and he only wrote in them after a prank or something major happened however he did start planning out his pranks in them with results and why he did them, so he did fill the books." Pulling out one last piece of paper Saritobi hand it to her as well "That was found where he was kidnaped from, it was a prank on the Hyuuga clan for not letting the clan heiress do what she wanted. I had a feeling you'd want them if nothing else. All of Narutos effects were moved to storage, He's smart and he knows that he has people waiting for him yourself included, Naruto will come back." Saritobi resolve in this convinced Kushina that if he son could he would return. "The Kyuubi has not been spotted and as you know only an Uzumaki can hold it and no one knows if there are any hiding somewhere."

At this Kushina Nodded clutching the books Saritobi gave her to her chest. "Get some sleep I'll see you the next chance I get." With that the elder Hokaga straiten his robes before walking out the door.

The original idea for this story came from the author dracohalo117 however most of this story is based from the author Thanathos who has not posted a new chapter since 2010, I plan in no way to adopt his story merely give my own spin on it as some things didn't add up to me.

Anyhow this story, or any of mine for that matter, doesn't have a beta reader outside me and Microsoft word so please forgive any minor grammar flaws as many aren't picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kabuto was walking down the path ways towards Orochimars lab with a sack slung over his shoulder with a rather pleased smile on his face, he had gotten Orochimaru is soon to be perfect host. Opening the door Kabuto was greeted to the sight of Orochimaru overlooking his work table. "Did you fail me Kabuto." His master's voice held no comfort showing he would be thrown into the tank on the far wall if he answered wrong "I Have the Jinchuriki right here as you ordered Master." "Take him to the side lab in the back wing, it's out of the way we don't need everyone knowing about this." At this Kabuto bowed "Very well, May I make a suggestion?" not getting a reprimand the white haired boy continued "Karin she's a chakra sensor that we picked up I would like for her to be stationed at the lab to warn up if the Bijuu starts getting to active." "That could be problematic you may assign her there. Go we have no time to waste."

At this Kabuto nodded before walking out of the room. Stopping by the guard he ordered him to find Kirin and tell her to report to the side lab in the southern wing. After traversing much of the base, Kabuto opened the last door in the hall way. Inside was a small group of rooms linked by an observation room overhead, walking to the back room Kabuto is greeted by the sight of a tank prepped for the jinchuriki along with tables of equipment for recording everything and analyzing samples. Dropping Naruto out on the floor Kabuto began stripping Naruto before prepping him for his stay in the tank, inserting hoses and tubes for waist putting a Iv in his arm, with another for pulling blood samples, and placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. One check latter or the life support system and Naruto was dropped into the tank before Kabuto sealed the lid on top.

Hearing the door open followed by a gasp, turning Kabuto came face to face with a young red haired girl with glasses no more than a year or two older than the boy he had just dropped in the tank, "Ah Karin you've arrived." "What is this?" "This is your new assignment, Orochimaru wants this boy for his next vessel however we are doing some work on him first, your job is to make sure his tenant stays quiet as if the bijuu were to become active even Orochimaru would have difficulty putting the beast down. Now find an unneeded room and move your things here we can't have any slip ups on this or Orochimaru will have our heads. Now get along I've work to do." With that Kabuto turned back to the tank pulling a blood sample from the boy inside before moving to the work tables.

Karin for her part was in shock slowly she made her way to her quarters. Walking into her room Karin was greeted by a very tired roommate with a groan. "Whatever you do not let Orochimaru experiment on you." At this the lump in the other bed rolled over "I was never going to let that fucker mess with me anyhow, and who could stop him if he wanted to girly we're all fucked one way or another." At this Kirin jumped pulling out a Kunai "Who are you and where's Risa?" At this the lump in the bed pushed its self-free from the covers reviling a young reddish pink haired girl a little older than Karin with a black cap and a tan tunic. "I don't know but with this place can't be anything good, so who are you?" "Karin it's …nice to meet you…" "Tayuya." "Well it looks like you'll have this room to yourself I was ordered to move to watch over an experiment…" "Hope it's not someone you know." At this point Karin had begun gathering her few belongings. "No but he's my age, I couldn't believe that he would experiment on someone my age, he didn't even volunteer." At this Tayuya scoffed "Most of his volunteers are tricked or forced." Karin hearing this began shaking "I thought he was great and now he's been pushing me to help destroy people."

Tayuya sighed seeing the state of Karin "You know you should just get over it you've made your bed now you lie in it." "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING." Karin snapped "how many lives how I ruined." "Then fix them." At this Karin looked back at Tayuya "What" "If you feel that bad about what you've done then fix them, use what you did and find some way to change them back." At this Karin looked relived "I can do that I have a lab almost to myself and plenty of free time, I can do it."

"Tayuya help me pack." "And why the hell should I help you pack ginger." Tayuya bit back at the younger girl. At this Karin gave her a glare making a shiver go down the older girl's spine. "Because I said so."

Needless to say Karin was unpacking in a side room, of the lab with Naruto in it, having moved a cot and dresser there with Tayuya's help, she had taken one of two room's that were designed as living quarters in the lab, it had taken less than an hour. Looking over her new room Karin let out a sigh realizing just what she had signed up for. Walking out of her room to the lab were Naruto currently was Karin was greeted to the sight of Kabuto looking over some results of a test with a pleased grin on his face. "I take it the test went well Kabuto."

"Hu," Kabuto looked up a bit startled "ah yes very good news it appears the boy is in fact a Uzumaki, after we pull farther samples to continue the Uzumaki line then we will begin giving him the genetic samples, I hope you are settled now I need to go give Orochimaru-sama the good news." with that Kabuto left heading away from the lab, however unknown to her he was heading to the records to see if something he had picked up in Naruto's blood had been run before.

Karin for her part let out a sigh before moving to make copies of Naruto's blood work and pulled every genetic sample she could possibly get without killing him, she may have to help them change them but she would do what she could to change them all back.

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's chambers with a smile on his face as he walked toured were his master sat before kneeling "Orochimaru Sama I have good news Naruto is indeed an Uzumaki and I've pulled samples to continue the line. However I noticed something I had never looked at the DNA of a known Uzumaki before this test, it appears that Karin is an Uzumaki as well." At this Orochimaru looked up "Ku ku ku this is most enlightening, pull some of the beast chakra and seal it away after Naruto has been changed then we will proceed with her as well. Go and start injecting the samples start with Kimimaru's we have plenty to spare and we will move on from there." "Under stood, if at all possible should we search are ranks for farther descendants of the Uzumaki clan." "Proceed however you wish with that and have any you find moved here." At this Kabuto nodded before standing and walking away.

Arriving in the southern lab Kabuto walked in to the room Naruto was held in pulling out a needle Kabuto walked over to the tank before injecting kimimaru's genetic solution into Naruto's IV "And now we wait and see." Walking out of the room Kabuto began planning on how he should go about gaining the genetic samples to find any other Uzumaki that could be in there ranks.

Karin spent much of the night looking over the lab as well as looking after Narutos vitals and chakra, with no change the following morning Karin was greeted to the sight of Kabuto walking in followed by Orochimaru. Pushing herself to her feet from her chair Karin turned to face the two "Good morning Orochimaru-sama Kabuto-san." Both only nodded in response "I take it that no problems arose during the night."

"None Kabuto."

"That is good Kabuto see if the sample was assimilated."

"Hai Orochimaru." With that Kabuto walked off to begin pulling samples from the boy.

"Are you finding your new quarters adequate Karin-chan" fighting back the urge to shiver "They are fine for the moment Orochimaru-san." "That is good to hear Karin," reaching into his robes the snake sainin pulled out a book before handing it to her, "this is a book on Fuinjitsu you'll have a lot of free time so practice them you'll be able to seal the boys chakra so that the rest of us can come help, your both too valuable to lose." "Hai Orochimaru…Orochimaru I was wondering if I could run some test of a project I've come up with the results could prove beneficial." At this Orochimaru smiled "Go right ahead when we're not conducting lab work on my next vessel you are free to use the lab." "Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

"It's done Orochimaru Naruto accepted the sample he has the Shikotsumyaku(dead bone pulse) and his skeleton is intact we may proceed with the next injection." "Give him Deldorias Sample as soon as possible, Akasuki is still after my head and I need my perfect body as soon as possible."

"It will take at least a week to check that everything is fine, however I would prefer to wait a month until my next leave from Kohona."

"Kabuto that could be months away I don't have time for that."

"My lord we do not know how the blood lines and ability's will react to each other, and there are very few who could derive a solution to the problem before it could possibly destroy your preferred body we cannot proceeded blindly a head on this, the bijuu may keep the boy alive however if we move to fast it may not assimilate the Kekigenkai properly into his body." Kabuto argued

At this Orochimaru nodded "Then once every six weeks at first we will move up the injections slowly if everything moves, we must have time to train the boy in how to use his bloodlines before I take him. For now go back to the leaf they will be expecting you back soon."

At this Kabuto nodded "as you say master," at this Kabuto turned to Karin "I'm in trusting the boy to you there is no room for failure." With that Kabuto walked to the door followed by Orochimaru.

After they both left Karin let out a breath before leaning back on the table behind her for support, after several moments she steadied herself; she had work to do and lives to give back.

XXXX

Kabuto walked back into the gates of Konoha pulling the now empty wagon behind him to see most of the village in a milled panic; glancing along the walls he could see the start of construction in both directions. Trudging along to the hospital Kabuto could see more shinobi moving around than normal. Picking up his pace a tad Kabuto came within sight of the hospital a few minutes later, moving around to the back entrance Kabuto quickly made his way inside after dropping off the cart by the morgue Kabuto made his way to the head doctor to report in.

Walking into the main office to see the current hospital head was working his way through paper work "I'm back Joutou-sensei." At this to aging man looked up "Ah, Its good to see you Yayushi-san, things have been busy, we're in the middle up a full upgrade to the facility's so please help out were you can." "Hai-sensei." With that Kabuto turned and left, as he was walking down the hallway Kabuto pushed his glasses farther up his nose to hide a vicious smirk under his hand. 'The leaf is in panic right now from Uzumaki-sans disappearance and I'm in the perfect position to destroy more of this blasted place.' Kabuto thought as he began to plan out his work.

XXXXX

Karin had been working on her project for a little over a week when her work was interrupted as Orochimaru strolled into the lab without warning before walking over to Naruto's tank and injecting a syringe into Naruto's IV drip.

"Orochimaru-san, what are you doing?" Karin asked seeing that he had injected something into Naruto.

"We're moving ahead, all the tests show that Naruto-chan has full adapted the Shikotsumyaku. There is no reason that we cannot move forward. Have the lab ready to test Naruto by tomorrow morning."

"Hai Orochimaru-san."

At this Orochimaru smiled before patting her on the shoulder, "How have you come with the seals so far?"

"I've read the book through however I have yet to find time to practice my calligraphy between my project and watching Naruto." She lied

"I'll see about finding you an assistant then to speed up your work, do you have any preferences."

"I don't know many people here so I'll find some time to walk around the base."

At this Orochimaru nodded before making his way to the door, "Alright then just don't take too much time." 'She knows something I'll need to watch her.' He thought letting a smile creep onto his face after he left the room.

Karin let out a sigh as the door closed behind the Sanin, she couldn't let him know of her work anymore than was necessary, her work could help a lot of people but in his hands he would just make more monstrosities to play with. Slowly moving around the lab Karin began packing up her research before carefully sealing it away; while she was far from knowledgeable in seals she was able to make a storage seal on herself with ease.

Picking up the last of her paper work Karin sealed it away before heading over to her room and grabbing the book on seals and some scrap paper before heading back. Dropping the supplies on a clear table, she sat down before opening the book and beginning to copy the some of the basic seals that Orochimaro had let her have, she would need to sneak out to find more books soon so she could learn something beyond the basic suppression seals, that wouldn't do much more than slow the Kyuubi down for the rest of the base to flee.

Letting out a sigh Karin continued to perfect her calligraphy by drawling the seals upside-down and sideways.

The following morning found Karin asleep on the table from where she passed out.

Orochimaru entered the lab, the door opening rousing the sleeping girl, walking over to Naruto's tank before taking note of a machine's readout. A slow smile spread on his face as Karin pushed herself up off the table, a piece of parchment stuck to her cheek. Looking around Karin became more aware of her surrounding's, feeling someone in the room she turned to face them only to find a tall black haired man she instantly recognized.

"Orochimaru…?" she asked not fully awake.

At this the man turned around flashing what looked like a comforting smile "Ah Karin-chan, I see you're awake." At this he paused before tapping his cheek. At this Karin blinked before looking down and seeing the edge of a piece of paper on her cheek. "Ahh"

Quickly pulling the paper off Karin became aware of what was on the table she was using and began staking the papers up for transport trying to hide as many as she could, however the sanin noticed just how well Karin had taken to Funijutsu.

"You seem to be getting quite good at the seals by this I'll see about putting together a new book for you."

At this Karin finished piling together the parchments and paper, "There's no need for that Orochimaru-sama I haven't tested them, besides I can get more books on Funijutsu from the base library and I'm sure you have more pressing matters to concern yourself with."

"It will be easier this way and you won't have to sort through books of this that and the other, it would only take me a bit of time." Orochimaru said walking over and looking at the top piece of paper, "besides you seem to have a good grasp of the seals I gave you from the looks of this." Pulling a seal off the top Orochmaru inspected it for a moment, "These are very well made for someone who only started a week ago your progress is most impressive, I would use these if the seals are all at this quality." He said giving Karin a smile.

Karin forced herself to smile at Orochimaru's praise; while the man was manipulative he wouldn't lie on something like this, "Thank you sir, do you need a hand with anything?"

"No, I'll be running tests to see if everything is going well and to plan the next injection; you're free for today, though if you're looking for something to do you should catch up on your training. We can't have you slaking off since you're in a lab all day."

"Hai Orochimaru." With that Karin left the room dropping the papers in her room before leaving the lab, she had free time and things to plan.

Orochimaru watched her leave while looking over the used equipment and book's, seeing what Karin was trying to make. "Looks like some form of genetic manipulation…filtering things out… she needs more time to work on it nothing would come of it now." He mused to himself, before letting out a chuckle and turning to Naruto. "Now then boy let's see how far you'll go."

XXXXX

Sarutobi let out a sigh overlooking the village it had been a week and not even a hint of who had Naruto had surfaced. Word had reached Jariya two days after Naruto had been kidnapped and even his impressive network had yelled no results. ROOT which he had ordered reactivated for the search had only given a list of possible suspects. Kumo and Iwa were top of the list however it didn't sit right even danzo agreed there was a slim chance they would have, Iwa would have strung him up over the gate with their village symble burned into the boy, and no one from Kumo had stepped foot into the village since the Hyuuga incident, for that matter the sensor teams had picked up no one entering the village last night. Slamming a hand into the desk Hiruzen cursed if this was an inside job then only one man could be responsible, and after what had been seen in that man's lab someone like Naruto would have been seen as a boon to that man.

"ANBU… bring danzo here, along with a copy of everyone who left the night of Naruto's disappearance." Nothing moved in the office however he knew that it had been done.

A few moments later a file appeared on his desk, picking it up he began going over the list of names, none made any impression to him.

A few minutes later and Danzo walked into the room. "I take it you have a reason for this meeting."

"Yes have a seat and look this over." Tossing the file to the man as he took a seat, Sarutobi began. "I believe that I know who has Naruto, it seems my failure continues to make life hell for others."

At this Danzo looked up "There's been no news on Orochimaru for years since he went to rice for some reason, just the normal rare sightings of him."

"Or when someone finds one of his old labs and what's in them." Sarutobi finished for him. "I have reason to believe that he wants Naruto for his experiments, someone who could adapt to any number of things that is something Naruto is. The question is who is working for him and were did he take Naruto."

At this Danzo took a look over the last few names "It would need to be someone who knew about Naruto…"

"Or found out about him… this could be problematic… the question is where was Naruto last seen beyond a shadow of a doubt and how much latter was he taken."

"The ANBU report said that he was at Ichurukas until late in the afternoon so we can remove most of the list… now that leaves us with just about forty individuals most were shinobi leaving on missions none with enough skill to seal a live human and we would know if he was dead… the merchants were searched for anything and nothing turned up so that leaves…"

"The hospital corpse wagon and one Kabuto Yayushi. It all makes sense now ANBU go check the wagons for any compartments on the wagon's that are used for this do not confront Kabuto." Shadows flickered as the ANBU left to search out the Hospital. Sarutobi let out a sigh as he held his head. Wondering just how things had gotten this bad.

"I've told you before that you should have passed on the hat again." Danzo's voice pulled Hiruzen from his thoughts

Letting out another sigh Sarutobi gave Danzo a glare with only his right eye visible "And I've told you before I have yet to find someone young enough with the skill to fully manage this village, several are close however I have yet to find another willing and able to shoulder the weight of this village. While the will of fire still burns none stand out."

"Again with the 'Will of Fire' it has no place in the Shinobi world, we are tools of the village the only thing that matters is the successes of the mission for the survival of the village."

"And if we all fallow a leader then who will lead none of your ROOT can lead anything larger than a squad of other ROOT they will toss away their lives' with this our forces would drop like flies, they have no drive to protect their comrades only complete the mission with no regard to life. They. Will. Not. Last. A. War. And neither will Konoha if that is the way we treat our Shinobi they are not tool's to be discarded they are the protectors of Konoha and the carriers of the image of the village and the Will of Fire, your plan's will fail if you attempt them."

Before Danzo could retort an ANBU appeared in front of the desk. "We searched the wagons and several have been modified to contain hidden compartments we also found hair and clothing fibers that match Naruto's jumpsuit as well as hair and fabric matching clothing of several different missing persons cases. However we were unable to gain defiant proof of who did this."

Sarutobi gave a nod "Very well follow him and search out proof. Danzo, next time he leaves have a team of your ROOT follow him they are not to engage only report were he goes understood."

"Understood Hiruzen I'll inform my men. I believe we are done here…" Hearing no arguments Danzo stood and walked out without a word.

XXXX

Karin cursed quietly she had been looking through the library at the base to find books on Funinjutsu only to find that every book and scroll had been removed not days before. Slamming her fist into the nearest solid surface causing a book shelf to shake and several items to fall off, letting out a sigh she began picking up the books and scrolls that had fallen.

"And what's got your fucking panty's in a bunch."

At this Karin looked up to see Tayuga standing over her looking perplexed "Orochimaru gave me a book on seals and pulled all the reference material so I can't check if he's trying to kill me."

At this Tayuga's mouth opened in a 'O' "So that's why he had me pull everything on seal's in a side room…as much as I would like to help girly I'm not crossing a man who can kill me without trying."

At this Karin sent Tayuga a glare to kill from where she was finishing putting the scrolls and books back. "The snake is having me learn seals to contain a rampaging jinchuriki as in something that could kill everyone in this base and just keep going."

At this the older red head blinked a few times before gritting her teeth to keep from cursing out the man and drawing a lot of unwanted attention to herself. After cooling off a bit Tayuga faced Karin again, "So your telling me that the boss has you watching a Jinchuriki he's using as a test subject in an experiment that could send him into a rampage and kill us all and he's not letting you see if the seals he gave you will even work."

Karin only nodded her head.

At this Tayuga slumped to the floor "We need a new boss girly."

After putting the last item back Karin sat down next to her "So we need a way to fight the snake off, and I don't think he will allow anyone under him to grow strong enough to threaten him without killing them first."

Tayuga let out a sigh "Were stuck aren't we."

"Sounds about right… we could get a team someone who could match him in each art or something… for now I just need to get into that room with the Funijutsu books so we don't windup bijuu fodder."

"Ya ya I think we can get in. just lets piece this so we don't tip snaky off I don't want to die young girly."

"Do you know if the room has a guard Tayuga?"

"Yea just some chunin he has here…"

Orochimaru stood over the results of the tests he had just finished running. Naruto had adapted to the new solution with ease now sporting a pair of mouths in his hands with added tenketsu for them to infuse clay with chakra for explosives, everything appeared fine however he would need to pull Naruto from the tank to run the final tests.

Walking to the controls for the tank Orochimaru unsealed the lid and began emptying the tank's fluid into a holding well, Naruto would be out no more than an hour, and never off the anesthetic. The boy would not be allowed to wake unless dire circumstance required it. It would also give him the time to pull chakra from the Kyuubi for his own use.

Karin was currently sitting in the middle of the room that Orochimaru had moved all of the Funinjutsu to, it was covered with piles of books and scrolls with no organization to be seen. Tayuga was sitting next to Kirin looking through the material trying to find out how to contain a bijuu without killing themselves and from what little progress they had made they were going to be here a long time.

Hours later the two had made a crude sorting system and had a number of scrolls on them that had things they wanted, chakra suppressers, exploding tags, barrier tags, movement stoppers, and other such items.

"Shame we couldn't get everything done girly." Tayuga said looking around at the piles of still unsorted scrolls.

"Yea but that just means you get to sort the rest of them out so that we can learn this stuff." Karin said to her fellow red head.

At this Tayuga gave her a slight glare "Learning how to seal stuff up and take some ones chakra is nice and all but I'm not taking the time to learn all this shit," Picking up a radom scroll she read the name "'How to seal fire, I'd just freaking dodge it why bother sealing it."

"And what if you're trapped in a burning building with no way out?" Karin shot back, causing Tayuga to admit defeat and put the scroll in her tool pouch.

"All right so this shit does have its damn uses, now come on then we have enough stuff for now." With that Tayuga walked over to the air duct and popped the grate off before crawling in side followed by Karin before placing the great back. The room had been a good place to store the scrolls with one door and the room being well ventilated, however there sat the flaw in the security, as while cramped both girls could move through the vents.

Dropping down in a unused room the two made a quick check to see if they had lost something in the vent before exiting the room after Karin made sure the hall way was clear. The two were making their way to the mess hall they had decided that they would head to the training grounds.

In the end the two spent most of the rest of the day there, trying to get Karin into shape so she could at least run if she got into a fight, in the end in mostly showed just how little training Karin had received since she had been recruited to Orochimaru's forces.

"Girly you were right when you said you never trained before you'd never survive a fight at this rate." Tayuga said standing over Karin who was on the ground covered in bruises and sweat panting.

"You try not having any training then needing to learn to run from everything, and those Kunai still hurt." Karin gasped out between breaths.

At this Tayuga laughed "Hell I'm surprised I even hit you half the time, I can't throw for shit I just have genjutsu training." Tayuga then reached down and pulled Karin to her feet "Come on where's the place you're staying at it been a bit since I've been there." Karin let out a groan before motioning to the right.

Eventually the two made it to the back lab that Karin was living in to see Orochimaru closing the door behind him, "Ah Karin it seems that everything is going well with him, he already adapted to the new bloodline and in a week will move forward, I'll need to go see to some things so I'll be out of the base after that, Tayuga inform the rest of the sound five if you see them." With that the sanin walked away down the hallway leaving the two girls alone.

"So I guess that you're with me for when we try to run?" Karin asked after noting that Orochimaru had left.

"Don't say that he could still be nearby." Tayuga hissed out "What do you think he dose to people who try to betray him."

"Don't worry he's far enough away, we can talk freely no one else is around." At this Tayuga nodded before walking inside with Karin and looking around.

"Your room is over here, isn't it?" she asked motioning off to the left. Karin nodded as Tayuga began walking towards the room. "So you're just trapped in here with his experiments aren't you?"

"It gives me time to work on my projects, I may be able to help some people with them, and I just hope it works." Tayuga could only nod at her friends words having seen some of the people Orochimaru got his hands on, "So your one of his elite guard?"

"Yea, if we try will need to deal with the rest of them. It won't be easy." Tayuga said with a grimace while walking through the door with Karin.

"We don't need to beat them just out run them, fighting Orochimaru is suicide even I know that. So we're just going to run if we can't take him out in one try."

"And leave the whole place to explode if we fail!" Tayuga exclaimed with a grin. "Well at least something that will either slow or kill the snake some ppl don't need to be in the cross fire."

"Yea there's just one thing," Karin said pointing at the only tank in the room "He's coming with us, with what's being done to him and with what the snake plans for him we can't leave him behind he would be too strong for anyone to stand against if he goes through with his plan, we can't allow him to take this boy's body."

Tayuga looked over at the boy wondering just how strong the boy was that the snake would be unstoppable, but from what she knew he was the strongest shinobi alive.

XXXX

Kabuto cursed his luck someone must have been tailing him because a group of ANBU and arrived with orders to take him to the Hokage, that was not so bad it was it that, after a month and a half he had just finished insuring that the supplies of emergency supplies for the hospital were contaminated with slow acting toxins if they were used no one would get out of the hospital alive.

They were currently moving to the Hokage's office at a good pace, Kabuto knew he had been found out however and was looking for a place to slip away without causing a large commotion however they were sticking to open places on the roof's and there was always more than one shinobi able to see them. He needed to leave now or he would never get out. Forming a sudden hand seal Kabuto lashed out at his escort with his chakra scalpels only for them to vanish into smoke after being struck; he didn't even pause to contemplate what just happened as he made a b-line for the walls.

Kabuto made it less than a tenth of the way to the wall before an attack from his left forced him to turn, upon landing for his next jump he found he couldn't move moving his eye to look down at his feet to see a line of shadow that lead to his feet. Cursing Kabuto looked up only to see the third Hokage standing in full battle garb in front of him.

"Kakushi Kabuto you stand accused of treason to the leaf and for your actions have been found guilty. Surrender." There was not warmth or joy in the old man's words only cold commanding orders that promised pain and death to who disobeyed them.

Kabuto let out a chuckle at this "And what makes you think that I was ever loyal to this place, I only joined to find my mother and then you sent her to kill me, and me her; no this village will burn when my true master arrives and you can do nothing to stop him." A sick grin had spread over his face and a deranged light shown in his eyes. "And besides if you think this level of strength can keep me hear then you're wrong I've already left." With that Kabuto fell apart into a pile of mud.

Seconds later Danzo appeared next to the Hokage "my men are on his trail they will find who he works for and report back."

The third was quiet for a moment before speaking "This is what your work has done Danzo driving one of my shinobi to madness by sending his mother to kill him don't talk to me until you men report back with information on Naruto." The now get out of my sight was not spoken but was heard and followed all the same as the war hawk vanished without a trace.

Sarutobi let out a long sigh, at least no one died from his actions in the end. "Dig through his records, find anyone who could be in league with him and his master have them under watch at all times from now on, we cannot allow any more rats in this village." With that Hiruzen vanished along with his ANBU leaving only a pile of dirt on the roof top to show what happened.

XXXX

Karin grinned looking over the seals she had made while none were at the level of a seal master nor could she put them out as fast she had nothing but time right now between her lab work and training. Karin had taken another side room and turned into a room for training and testing seals as the room was well reinforced and far from the lab equipment, she had set up a track on the celling of the actual lab, and a second on the floor around the edge of the room where she had simply set up a circle that could be used to move tables and benches around or her main use running.

Karin let out a sigh, it had been nearly a two months from when she had last seen Tayuga and while the girl was crud and abrasive she was her only friend in the base the others had been relocated. The sound of the lab door slamming open snapped her out of her thoughts, as she jumped to see Kabuto storm into the room.

The medic looked livid as he stormed across the room to Naruto's charts before looking them over, "Prepare the lab were moving ahead, I was found out in leaf they know who has him." With that Kabuto stormed out

At this Karin started running around cleaning up her work, inside she was grinning she had a place where she could run to now once she got them out.


End file.
